inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CycloneSmash24
Archive TalkPage archived, Link. Time Stamp - 14:16, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Fortissimo' 'Olympus Harmony' ' ' ' 00.06/09.4.2013 re:Hello! OK, gonna try to reply in order. *It's Fei Rune and not Rune Fei because it's not a Japanese name (it's Japanese names that go family name first). *It's Rei because that's literally his name, レ(Re)イ(i). レイ is also how "ray" is written in katakana, but we generally go with a direct transliteration of names to make it easier to look them up. *The community wikia has some helpful info for beginners regarding templates, you can try reading http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Template_parameters *Your signature is a bit long and hard to read, but the main issue is the sprite, please remember that the max size for signature images is 50x50 --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 17:50, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Return Hello~! Hey Snow~! I would love to be friends! ^^ Your friend's name is awesome by the way. '' '' LunarLionHeart Tenkuu Otoshi The BirthLightning Accel 03:55, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I watch a bit but not as much as I use to. What about you? '' '' LunarLionHeart Tenkuu Otoshi The BirthLightning Accel 21:41, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Death Note, eh? I've never watched it, heard it was good though. The most recent animes I watched were Angel Beats and Black Rock Shooter, both recommended by a friend. '' '' LunarLionHeart Tenkuu Otoshi The BirthLightning Accel 22:54, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Angel beats is really good but it is a bit short. Thanks for offering me the link, I'll take it. ^^ '' '' LunarLionHeart Tenkuu Otoshi The BirthLightning Accel 00:46, July 17, 2013 (UTC) No, of course not. ^^ Here it is. http://www.animehere.com/anime/angel-beats.html Thanks for the link, I'll make sure to watch soon and I hate waiting for episodes to be subbed too. xD '' '' LunarLionHeart Tenkuu Otoshi The BirthLightning Accel 15:15, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Friends Hey Snow how are you I would like to be friends with you if thats ok with you. ' http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 01:43, July 17, 2013 (UTC)' Thank you so very much Snow!! its great making new friends ^^. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png''' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 04:01, July 17, 2013 (UTC) No worries '''No worries its fine its great to see you are back so hopefully u will come on chat :D .' Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 10:40, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I watch Danball senkai W and a few others Like DR aswell and yeah watching anime is pretty cool i usually watch them when i have free time to watch anyways. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 10:49, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah well its call Dangan Roupa its interesting anime here u can more info on here http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Dangan_Ronpa_Wiki Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 12:21, August 4, 2013 (UTC) here it is hope you enjoy watching it :D http://www.anime-realm.com/anime-Dangan-Ronpa-The-Animation.html Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 12:38, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Its fine Thanks i will and its fine with the late reply no worries. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 20:44, August 22, 2013 (UTC) re: Decorating Profile Without sounding offended, I would not like you to "copy" my user page features. It really annoys me when someone does that (without permission). Handa Shinichi | Round Spark |' '09:07/08.28.2013 Re: Galaxy Episode 14 Editing Haha woah there bro, don't accuse me of liking to undo your edits. The reason I undid it was because the other picture was better and fits the episode more (since the episode is about Resistance Japan it's better to have a picture of the whole team, which is what the episode title is referring to). You can add that picture in the gallery though. Also, that picture is the same as the one on Hakuryuu's gallery. You didn't have to upload a similar picture. マジョレール ☆ディバインアロー☆ 01:27, August 30, 2013 (UTC) InaDan movie Ah! Well it hasn't been subbed yet. It's only released in RAW.